The First Time
by kmc44
Summary: Rory and Logans first time. I might write more. Fluff.


This is a Logan and Rory fic I wrote in my spare time. The idea wouldn't go away. Just a quick fluff. I might add more. Maybe not. I'm not an avid fan of the show, but I felt like writing. It doesn't follow the show exactly.

"Logan!" Screeched Rory as he picked her up and threw her onto his bed.

"You like that Ace?" He laughed.

Rory giggled as Logan climbed onto the bed. She pulled him over to her, and began to kiss him. He smiled, and began to kiss her back.

They had been going out for 6 months now, and it was the best thing that had ever happened to Logan. It was different with her. She wasn't just another fuck buddy. With Rory, he had an actual relationship. Someone he could count on, someone he could trust.

Logan sighed and let his hands wander to the hem of her shirt. Rory shifted as she felt his hand creeping up her shirt. Pretty soon he pulled the shirt completely off.

"You're beautiful, Ace" Whispered Logan as he reached around her back and fumbled with the clasp on her bra. He finally got the lacy pink bra off, and threw it on the floor along with her shirt. Rory moaned as he lavished her breasts.

She ran her hands through his perfect blonde hair, and pulled his shirt over his head. She moaned as he pressed his erection against her.

"You sure you want to do this Ace?" He whispered. This would be their first time having sex, and he wasn't sure if Rory was ready.

Rory nodded and reached for his belt buckle. She slid his pants down to his ankles and tossed them onto the growing pile of clothes.

"Spongebob, eh?" She smirked, looking at his boxers.

"Let's see what you've got" He said mischievously as he unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled them down to reveal a matching lacy pink thong.

"I like" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Rory giggled, and ran her hand around the waist band of his boxers. She teasingly let her fingers wander lower. She smiled at Logan's moan, and pushed the boxers aside.

She reached down and lightly ran her fingers up and down his length. She slowly wrapped a hand around him. Before she could do anything, Logan stopped her.

"Wait Rory" He panted as he leaned against the headboard. "If you do this, I'm probably not going to be able to stop myself"

"I know" Said Rory, "And I think its time that we have um intercourse."

Logan laughed. "As long as you're sure"

"Yes. I assume you have a condom somewhere around here" She smiled as she said it.

"Well, Ms. Gilmore, I think you're in luck" He remarked as he rolled over and reached into his night stand.

Rory couldn't help but stare at his perfect figure. Logan felt her eyes on him.

"Checking me out Ace?" He asked slyly.

"Of course. It's quite the site" Said Rory as Logan rolled back towards her, holding a condom.

Logan used his arms to prop himself up over top of her.

"So where were we?" He mumbled as Rory's hand found its way back to his erection.

Logan moaned as Rory slid down and kissed his stomach, going lower to his crotch. She gently tongued him, sucking gently until he moaned her name. Just as he was about to cum, she removed him from her mouth and slid back up to kiss him. As she kissed him, Logan pulled off her underwear.

"You're positive?" He made sure as he slid the condom onto himself and positioned himself over her. She nodded.

"Tell me to stop and I will" He promised as he began to enter her. He saw her wince in pain, and her body tensed. He paused for a minute, and she looked at him.

"Its okay" She whispered, amazed at how sweet he was being.

Logan continued to push, and soon she was moaning. He looked at her one final time.

"I love you" He whispered as he pushed through the barrier. She gasped, and then called his name.

After they were finished, Logan gently pulled out, and went to the bathroom for a minute.

"So how was that?" He asked lazily as he got back into bed and rolled over to face her.

"Pretty good, Huntzburger." She said with a giggle. She sighed and laid her head on his chest as she felt his strong arms surround her.

"I love you" She whispered as they fell asleep.


End file.
